Simple Darthipedia:Administrators
Introduction Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. He or she can desysop administrators, but is not currently able to remove bureaucrat access from any user. List of this wiki's administrators The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Image:Tgc-Gonk.png|Gonk Founder Bureaucrat Sysop Deity File:Enochfplaceholder.jpg|Enochf Sysop File:Woody1.jpg|Goodwood Sysop Neurologist File:Tgc-Greyman.png|Greyman Sysop Image:Tgc-Jedimca.png|Jedimca0 Bureaucrat Sysop File:Lego-Jack.jpg|Jack Phoenix Sysop Image:Tgc-Madclaw.png|Madclaw Bureaucrat Sysop Image:Tgc-Master Gump.png|Master Gump Texan Sysop Image:Tgc-Pinky.png|Pinky49 Silent Sysop File:NINJUR.jpg|StarNinja99 Sysop File:Tgc-Supergeeky.png|Supergeeky1 Semi-Sysop Legend How to use administrator powers See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. Established users can be nominated by other users for adminship. See Darthipedia:Requests for user rights for more information, including prerequisites for adminship. What adminship is not (Borrowed and condensed from Wikipedia:What adminship is not) Adminship is not command authority Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes—for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge." The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Adminship is simply a statement that the individual is a normal user whom the community views as likely to use the extra tools responsibly if allowed access to them. Adminship is not a trophy Administrator status does not place you in an elevated status within Darthipedia. It is not the user-equivalent of a good article or featured article. It is not a reward for good or numerous contributions. An admin is just a normal user with a mop and a bucket. It certainly does not give you any Sergeant-like authority. Adminship is not an entitlement High edit counts and a dedication to Darthipedia often demonstrate reliability and aptitude for adminship. However, candidates with high edit counts sometimes fail to pass a Request for Adminship, because RFA is about a user's approach and attitudes, not about "how much they do". This is not personal; it does not mean that the community fails to appreciate your contributions. A number of exceptional editors are not admins and will never be, some through choice, some through communal consensus. A number of admins regularly ask to drop their adminship, to leave behind administrative chores and get back to editing instead. Sometimes good contributors simply do not have the proper temperament to be admins; but they are still valuable. No number of edits or length of time on Darthipedia entitles one to adminship. Adminship is not diplomatic immunity Every administrator must keep in mind that admins are tools of Darthipedia as a whole. This means that all policies apply to admins just as they do to any user—if not more so. Admins can be readily blocked, stripped of their admin powers, or banned. Admins must follow all Darthipedia policies. Adminship is neither compulsory nor necessary to aid Darthipedia Administrators have access to useful tools not available to other users, and are able to use these to serve Darthipedia in additional ways. However, some contributors do not wish to become administrators, despite having the expected levels of experience and community support. Users may always reject the opportunity or nomination to stand for adminship. Additionally, many tools and site areas exist for ordinary users to help in ways they might not have initially considered (see Darth Projects, for example). Adminship is not a game Putting yourself up for or nominating other Darthipedians for adminship is not a game and is serious. Administrators must not abuse the blocking, deletion, and protection tools. Administrators